Basch
|fgcolor= |image=Basch Soldiers Comic1.JPG |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |race=Terran |faction= Terran Dominion |gender=Male |birth= |death= |hair=Black |eyes=Brown |job=Colonel |family= }} Colonel Basch is an officer in the Dominion Armed Forces, stationed on Camp Pitcairn. He is a firm believer in results among those under his command over previous accolades.Houser, Jody and Robinson, Andrew (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (p, i). "StarCraft: Soldiers: Issue 1" StarCraft: Soldiers 1''' (7) (January 23, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. Biography Colonel Basch was a commanding officer at Camp Pitcairn on the planet Cavir, in the demilitarized zone. He viewed the posting as difficult, as conflict with the zerg in the area was common. At some point after the End War, Basch was assigned Second Lieutenant Shivani Singh under his command. Due to her top marks at Styrling Memorial Officers Academy, he was skeptical of her, and when she said she took the posting to help the Dominion, he stated that her scores did not matter, and that he only cared about the actions of the men in the DMZ. After Singh's failed patrol operation led to the death of Private Sofia Nantes, Basch chastised her, and became angry when she suggested relocating the miners off of the planet. Singh however went around him and contacted Colonel Perkins, who ordered they remove the civilians from the planet. Basch was enraged at Singh, and told her that since it was her crusade, she would be the one to organize the evacuation. Sing's actions didn't go down well with the miners.Houser, Jody and Robinson, Andrew (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (p, i). "StarCraft: Soldiers: Issue 2" StarCraft: Soldiers '''2 (7) (February 20, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. Events reached a head when an APC she was about to board detonated, injuring both her and Sergeant Tiller. Singh suggested that one of the miners was responsible for it, but while Basch conceded that made sense, he asked Singh for proof, for which she had none. He told her he'd look into the incident, and advised her not to make a big deal of it—she might win some respect among the base staff that way. Weeks after the incident, Singh came to Basch, asking whether he'd learnt anything about the assassination attempt. He responded that she'd know the results of his investigation when he was done. Not backing down, Singh suggested that he might not be that interested in rooting out her would be assassin, or that perhaps he might actually want her gone. Basch didn't take kindly to the accusation, and pointed out that if he wanted her dead, he could have done so without sacrificing a troop transport in the process. He put her back on active duty. Singh began to gradually recover, while Basch investigated the bombing of the APC. Basch cleared John Rosenberg and Kelso of suspicion, which enraged Singh, who thought he was obstructing the investigation. Later, Singh discovered that the increase in zerg attacks was connected to the miners, and that there was likely a hive in the area. Ikande reported this to Basch, as well as the squad's better cohesion, and Basch ordered him to send Park in. Basch accused Park of bombing Singh's APC, and Park reluctantly admitted to it, saying that it was for the death of Sofia Nantes. Basch ordered him to be sent to the brig, when he was contacted by Singh, warning them that a large zerg swarm was incoming. The civilians of a nearby mining camp were evacuated to Camp Pitcairn, and Basch coordinated the defense. However, the colonel was hit by a flurry of zerg spines, and killed in the assault.Houser, Jody and Robinson, Andrew (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (p, i). "StarCraft: Soldiers: Issue 3" StarCraft: Soldiers 3''' (7) (March 20, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. Eight years after his death, Singh had taken over the camp from him, and reached the rank of colonel. She found herself mimicking his style when introducing the camp to new recruits. Robinson, Andrew (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (p, i). "StarCraft: Soldiers: Issue 4" StarCraft: Soldiers '''4 (7) (April 24th, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. References Category:Terran characters in Soldiers Category:Terran soldiers